Tu es mon autre
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: Fìli, Kìli, la Bataille des Cinq Armées...


**Bien le bonjour mes amis, me voilà avec une nouvelle et première fiction sur le Hobbit.**

**J'écoutais « Tu es mon autre » de Maurane et Lara Fabian et puis, bah, vous savez ce que c'est l'inspiration. On sait jamais quand ça arrive, ni pourquoi, mais ça nous fait écrire tout et n'importe quoi…**

** / !\ ATTENTION / !\ Spoilers absolument inévitable de la fin du livre ! (T'es nouille ma pauvre fille si t'en avais pas parlé, les lecteurs auraient pu croire que la fin était imaginée...)**

**Disclaimer : Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le film _Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu_ et le livre _The Hobbit, or There and Back Again, _sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Pictures, des éditions Stock, de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.**

**Rating : Pour tous ceux qui veulent / peuvent lire du Hobbit.**

**Genre : Drama / Family / Tragedy.**

**Personnages : Fíli, Kíli, un chouya de Thorïn (évoqué).**

**Situation temporelle : Durant la bataille des Cinq Armées, après la reconquête d'Érébor par Thorïn & Cie.**

**Changements de situation : Aucun.**

**Autres : Euh, rien... Ah, si : Les lignes séparatrices ne sont pas tant là pour séparer la chanson du texte que pour distinguer les points de vues de Fìli et Kìli.**

**Date : 23 janvier 2013.**

* * *

_Ame ou sœur, _

_Jumeau ou frère de rien,_

_Mais qui es tu?_

* * *

Tu étais là, à quelques pas, presque rien, je pouvais te toucher de la pointe de mon arc.

Parfois, nous nous retrouvions dos à dos. Alors, mes flèches devenaient inutiles, et c'est à l'épée que nous abattions ces bêtes infâmes.

Puis ils reculaient, et mes flèches les transperçaient de nouveau.

Mais vite, bien vite, trop vite, je fus à cours de flèches. Alors je dégainai définitivement mon épée.

* * *

_Tu es mon plus grand mystère, _

_Mon seul lien contigu,_

* * *

Je te trouvais trop loin. Je ne pouvais pas te protéger avec mon épée, lorsque tu jouais de l'arc.

Mais je n'aimais pas lorsque tu étais tout près, parce que cela voulait dire que nous étions peut-être en train de nous faire dépasser par le nombre.

Et puis nous reprenions de l'avance, et ainsi de suite.

Et lorsque tu te rapprochas pour ne plus t'éloigner, j'eus peur. Parce que ta spécialité, c'était l'arc, et pas l'épée.

* * *

_Tu m'enrubannes et m'embryonnes_

_Et tu me gardes a vue._

* * *

J'ai voulu m'éloigner de toi, pour ne pas t'handicaper, pour ne pas que ma méconnaissance de l'art de l'épée te pénalise, mais d'un regard, tu m'as fait renoncer.

Alors je me suis battu comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. Je sentais ta volonté et ta force à chaque tintement d'arme, à chaque gargouillis de gobelin ou de Warg.

J'avais tellement peur de faiblir, de ne pas assez te protéger, et que tu prennes un coup par ma faute.

J'avais tellement peur qu'à chaque seconde, j'avais l'impression de faiblir, et de taper moins fort, même si ce n'état pas le cas.

* * *

_Tu es le seul animal _

_De mon arche perdue._

* * *

Quelle idée, de vouloir t'éloigner ? Oh, tu n'as pas dit un mot, mais j'ai bien vu dans tes yeux : « Je suis un poids, je ne sais pas me battre comme toi avec cette arme, je vais te faire tuer. Laisse-moi en tuer le plus possible, seul, dans mon coin, avant de succomber. »

Mais ne comprends-tu pas que si tu te fais tuer, je meurs aussi ?

A part toi, je n'ai personne.

* * *

_Tu ne parles qu'une langue,_

_Aucun mot déçu,_

_Celle qui fait de toi mon autre,_

_L'être reconnu._

* * *

Je sais, mon frère, je sais car moi non plus je ne serai plus rien, qu'une ombre parmi les ombres.

Mais ce serait encore plus dur de savoir que tu es mort à cause de moi.

Parce que tu es celui que je dois suivre, celui sur qui je prends exemple.

Tu es mon grand frère, et si je ne t'ai plus pour me montrer le chemin, pour oser faire ce que je n'ose pas, pour me pousser à me dépasser, là où même notre oncle ne peut me convaincre, si je n'ai plus cela, que deviendrai-je ?

* * *

_Il n'y a rien à comprendre_

_Et que passe l'intrus,_

_Qui n'en pourra rien attendre_

_Car je suis seule a les entendre les silences_

_Et quand j'en tremble_

* * *

Et tu es, là, toujours, tu te bats comme un diable, déchiquetant tout ce qui passe à portée de ta lame.

Je ne sais pas qui t'as appris à te battre ainsi… moi, vraiment ? Non, tu te bats avec plus de conviction que tu ne l'as jamais fait, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de me sauver la vie.

Cette envie, ce regain d'énergie, je sais ce qui te le fournit.

Tu le sais aussi. En vérité, ce sont deux choses.

* * *

_Toi tu es mon autre: _

_La force de ma foi,_

_Ma faiblesse et ma loi,_

_Mon insolence et mon droit._

* * *

Oui, c'est vrai, je me bats comme je ne l'ai jamais fait, mais aujourd'hui, je ne me bats que pour toi, frère.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai payé mon dû à Thorïn. Aujourd'hui, la Belle Solitaire est de nouveau acquise.

Aujourd'hui, je ne me préoccupe que de ce futur que nous continuerons à cheminer ensemble, comme nous l'avons toujours fait.

Aujourd'hui, je me bats pour que tout ce que nous avons sacrifié, tout ce que nous n'avons pas pu faire, ne soit pas vain.

Je me bats pour que nous puissions trouver femme, et que nous élevions nos enfants dans la cité sous la Montagne.

* * *

_Moi je suis ton autre,_

_Si nous n'étions pas d'ici_

_Nous serions l'infini._

* * *

D'accord, petit frère, je te suis.

D'accord, battons nous, juste pour nous, notre lignée, plus pour les autres.

Parce que nous n'avons que trop donné pour eux.

Parce que nous n'avons que trop de fois frôlé la mort, et c'est seulement la chance qui nous a épargnés.

Alors à partir de cet instant, ce n'est plus rien que la famille, petit frère.

* * *

_Et si l'un de nous deux tombe, _

* * *

Oui, Fíli, plus rien que la famille.

Mais là-bas, c'est Thorïn qui va tomber, grand frère.

C'est notre oncle, celui qui nous a élevés, celui que nous considérons comme notre père.

Oui, Fíli, rien d'autre que la famille.

Mais Thorïn est notre famille, grand frère.

* * *

_L'arbre de nos vies_

_Nous gardera loin de l'ombre_

_Entre ciel et fruit,_

* * *

Tu as raison, Kíli.

Notre famille, c'est aussi Thorïn.

Alors rapprochons-nous, même si les gobelins sont de plus en plus vaillants, parce qu'ils se rendent bien compte que le Roi sous la Montagne est en train de se faire déborder.

Allons-y, Kíli, allons le sauver.

Allons sauver notre famille.

* * *

_Mais jamais trop loin de l'autre_

_Nous serions maudits_

* * *

Oui, grand frère, mais reste près de moi.

Non, grand frère, pas si vite, je n'arrive pas à te suivre !

Oui, c'est ça, attends. C'est bon, je suis près de toi, alors continue, nous y sommes presque.

Oui, grand frère, nous sommes près de Thorïn.

Mais il est trop tard je crois, grand frère. Je suis désolé. Si j'étais allé plus vite, si tu n'avais été obligé de m'attendre, alors notre oncle ne serait pas transpercé ainsi de lances et de flèches.

Je suis désolé, Fíli.

* * *

_Tu seras ma dernière seconde_

_Car je suis seule a les entendre les silences_

* * *

Non, Kíli, j'ai choisi. Je savais que quoi que je fasse, j'allais perdre l'un de vous. Et j'ai fais mon choix, Kíli.

Je t'ai choisi, petit frère. Mais pourquoi m'agrippes-tu ainsi, je ne t'en veux pas.

Pourquoi ne puis-je plus tenir sur mes jambes ? Et pourquoi ai-je si mal ?

Pourquoi es-tu si grand ? Ne pleure pas, Kíli, ça ira. Je te jure. Mais défends-toi. Bats-toi. Je t'en prie sinon, tu vas finir…

* * *

_Quand j'en tremble_

* * *

Fíli, Fíli, je t'en prie, lève toi.

Fíli, je t'en prie, reprends cette épée.

Fíli, pourquoi as-tu trébuché ? Tu ne devais pas trébucher ? Pourquoi sont-ce tes jambes qui ont lâché ?

Fíli, pourquoi as-tu abandonné ?

Fíli…

* * *

_Quand j'en tremble_

* * *

Kíli, pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait.

Pourquoi n'as-tu pas abattu ce gobelin, alors que tu l'as très bien entendu arriver, Tu l'as vu me blesser ?

Pourquoi, petit frère ?

Oui, je sais pourquoi, je sais, ne t'en fais pas. C'est juste que j'aurais aimé que tu vives.

Allez, petit frère, aies confiance, ça ne fera pas mal si longtemps, même si cette épée qui te traverse est affreusement douloureuse…

* * *

Je sais, grand frère, je sais.

Comme je sais que cette balafre béante sur ton ventre et ton torse sont plus de souffrances que tu n'en peux supporter.

Et pourtant, tu gardes les yeux ouverts, tu me regardes et me rassures.

Tu vois, grand frère, jusqu'au bout, j'ai besoin de toi.

Merci grand frère. Maintenant, tout est noir, je ne te vois plus.

Je sais juste que je suis tombé sur toi, que la pointe de cette épée est rentée dans ta plaie et que toi aussi le néant t'as absorbé, parce que la douleur était vraiment trop puissante.

Va, grand frère, car là où nous allons, là aussi j'aurai besoin de savoir que tu m'y précède, que tu m'y guideras.

Vas…

* * *

Oui, Kíli, je te guiderai, toujours, cela est certain maintenant.

Jamais plus nous ne serons séparés…

Viens, tu peux approcher, ici, tout est beau, tout est paisible. Et je vois aussi notre oncle qui s'avance vers nous.

Tout ira bien maintenant…


End file.
